


We Love You, Dad, & Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Established Relationship, Family, Father's Day, General, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny celebrating Father’s Day, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	We Love You, Dad, & Danno:

*Summary: Steve & Danny celebrating Father’s Day, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were relaxing on Father’s Day Morning, & they woke up at the same time with a smile on their faces. The Five-O Commander said this to his husband, & partner, as he kissed him sweetly on the lips.

 

“Happy Father’s Day to you, Love”, He said, & Danny returned the kiss without any hesitation, & he said smiling, “Happy Father’s Day to you, Baby”, & they cuddled, & snuggled against each other. The Couple were looking forward to a day with their children.

 

Nahele Huikala-McGarrett, Charles “Charles” Williams-McGarrett, & Grace Williams were making breakfast. They were happy with the results, & they headed for their father’s bedroom. They had everything all set up, & knocked on the door.

 

The Men made sure that they we’re presentable, before they replied in unison, “Come in”, The kids came in eagerly, so they can show off their surprise for their dads. They were setting the tray down, as Danny asked, “What’s all of this ?”, He smiled, & so did Steve as a response.

 

“We made you breakfast in bed”, Grace said with a smile, “Cause you deserve it”, Nahele added, as he placed an arm around his shoulder, as he hugged her close to him, & did the same to Charlie, who said, “Cause, We love you, Dad, & Danno so much”, Steve & Danny got choked up.

 

The Former Seal said, “We love you too”, The Blond nodded in agreement, “We sure do, You guys are great kids”, They spent the morning together in bed, as family. Having a great time laughing, & having fun.

 

The End.


End file.
